


For This To Succeed, There Is Someone Else We Need

by Twackycat



Series: The World Turned Upside Down [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Character, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Non-binary character, Reincarnation, The Other 51 Challenge, The Washingtons are super suportive, Washingdad, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twackycat/pseuds/Twackycat
Summary: Alex arrives at Washington's house, and meets his wife and their adopted child.





	For This To Succeed, There Is Someone Else We Need

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone! I should definitely be asleep right now, but I wanted to get this posted. Hope you enjoy!

Alex and Washington sat in a comfortable silence for most of an hour before the teen began to grow restless, thoughts of doubt began to creep into his mind. Yes, he was getting adopted by George Washington, but Washington already had a family, a wife and son.

“Alexander, what’s on your mind?” Alex jumped slightly when Washington spoke, but turned to look at the man. He opened his mouth to brush off the question, only for Washington to see right through him. “It’s not nothing, son. You can always speak your mind.” Alex hesitated for a second but spoke up.

“I heard you and Michael talking, you have a wife and son? And they’re both reincarnates too?”

“Yes, Martha my wife, was also my wife last time. We met again and we still worked perfectly together, so we decided to remarry.” That eased Alex’s mind, he didn’t remember Martha, but was certain he wouldn’t have any trouble with her. He was more worried about Washington’s son.

“And your son?” Washington let out a small sigh.

“My child is non-binary. They use they/them pronouns. It’s a fairly recent choice, so I’m still getting used to it. They were under my command as well, you were really good friends with them before.” Alex nodded, once again retreating into his thoughts.

If he was friends with them in his past life, then maybe they’d end up friends this time around too. He didn’t care they were non-binary, he thought people should be allowed to be whoever they wanted and didn’t understand why other people made such a big deal out of it. Alex was also glad because it meant that Washington and his wife were open and accepting.

“I’m Bisexual.” Alex immediately buried his face in his hands as soon as he realized that he’d blurted that out. From beside him Washington let out a small, deep chuckle.

“I figured as much, but thank you for telling me son.”

“Sir?” Alex squeaked as he looked up at Washington.

“You weren’t as subtle as you think you were last time.” Alex went back to burying his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe he was actually having this conversation with Washington. Alex couldn’t even remember any love interests from his past life, he’d figured out with his crushes this time around.

He jumped slightly when Washington’s hand rested on his shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze. Alex looked up and couldn’t help but smile when he saw the other man’s soft but worried smile.

“Alexander, please don’t call me sir. I’m not your commanding officer anymore.”

“Okay, but what would you like for me to call you? I’ve been thinking of you as Washington, but…” Alex trailed off. Honestly, Calling him Washington wasn’t much better than sir. It was still formal, and it wasn’t even his last name anymore.

“Eventually, I’d like to be called Father or Dad, but I understand that it’ll take time for you to be comfortable enough for that. So how about George? Laf called us George and Martha when we first adopted them.”  Alex gave him a smile, he knew it wouldn’t happen immediately, but he knew he could eventually grow comfortable enough to call him dad.

They fell back into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive, their only other interaction when George reached over, resting his hand on Alex’s knee to stop him from jiggling his leg. Alex found himself lost in his thoughts as he stared out the window, only realizing they’d pulled into a driveway when George softly called his name.

Alex was quick to scramble out of the car, bored with sitting around. When he looked up, he was surprised at how large the house in front of him was. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the practical mansion that stood in front of him.

George gently guided him towards the front door with a hand on his back while Alex held his backpack at his side, for once not feeling the need to keep it as close as possible. Alex waited with some anticipation as George unlocked the front door.

“Martha, I’m home.” George called this out as he walked in, Alex following at his heels.

“I’m in the living room!” A woman’s voice responded from somewhere in the house, and George immediately went towards it. He stopped in a doorway, and leaned against it, blocking Alex’s view of the room. “George, I thought you were planning on picking up Alex.”

“About that, I picked him up, but we’re not fostering him. We’re adopting him.” Before either of them could do anything, George moved, letting Alex and Martha see each other. Distantly Alex could feel George’s hand on his shoulder, keeping him steady, as memories of the kind lady in front of him bombarded his mind.

A second later he found himself wrapped up in her arms, and he couldn’t help but smile even as he realized that he was shorter than her. From somewhere nearby he heard George chuckle. After a second, Martha pulled away and lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

“I’m still mad at you for not telling me you decided to adopt him. I completely agree with you, but I still would have like to have known.” George just chuckles again. “Laf’s going to be ecstatic.”

“When are they not?” George had a fond smile on his face while Martha responded with a small laugh.

“Good point. But it’ll be good for both of them.” Martha looked at Alex as she said the last part, her smile growing wider.

“Most definitely. Where are they anyways?” George glanced around as he asked, as if they would magically appear.

“They were being restless, so I sent them to get groceries for dinner tonight.” George nodded in understanding, used to their endless energy.

“They’re going to be mad they weren’t here when we got home.”

“They’ll have to deal.”

“Why don’t you show Alex to his bedroom and around the house? I have a little bit of paper work I need to do.” George then gives Martha a quick peck on the lips before slipping off to somewhere else in the house, leaving Alex with Martha.

“Come on Alex, your bedroom is upstairs.” Martha started his tour of the house with his bedroom, which was probably the largest bedroom he’d ever seen. Even though the house was huge, the tour didn’t seem to take very long. Most of the house was unused most of the time, only used during the occasional large party or event they would host. Martha had just told him they were almost done when the front door could be heard slamming open, accompanied by a voice.

“I’m back and I see that Dad’s car is in the driveway! Where is my new sibling? I want to meet them!” Alex found himself smiling at the sound of their voice as he followed behind Martha back towards the front of the house.

“Don’t worry Laf, we’re on our way.” Martha’s tone was slightly annoyed, but mostly conveyed a joking manor. She was clearly just as eager as Laf sounded. Upon reaching the entrance hall where George was conversing with someone, Martha gently pushed him in front of her, causing him to stumble into the room.

“Alexandre!” Alex’s head jerked up in time to catch a glimpse of Laf before they barreled into him. He stood there as he tried to process the memories as well as breath with the death grip Lafayette had on him. “Mon petit Lion!” After a second Lafayette released Alex from their hug, but continued to ramble at them in rapid fire French.

They were going on about how small Alex was, and while Alex found it slightly annoying, he couldn’t keep a straight face as he looked up into their shining eyes. They both spun around to face George when he let out a groan.

“Oh god! Not more French!” There was a beat of silence that was quickly followed by the entire family laughing. Lafayette pulled him into a much lighter hug, and they were immediately joined by George and Martha. For the first time in a long time, Alex felt truly happy.


End file.
